Meant For Me
by Sparky2295
Summary: While Carly and Spencer are at sea with their dad, Freddie and Sam have gotten very close. In fact, they don't even know that they both are in love with each other! Are they meant for each other? Find out! Please read and review!


**New Seddie story called Meant For Me. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the song by Chrissy Chase. **

**A.N.: This is told in Sam's POV!**

_Italics= Chrissy Chase singing. _

_I can be fragile I can break in two But I know I'll be Swept up by you And if I get frightened You'll always be A place of quiet To calm me _

==Sam's POV==

I was meant for you, and you were meant for me. No questions are needed to be asked about this. I've liked you for sometime now, but it seems as though you haven't noticed. I am at his apartment, as usual this summer, because Carly's away with her dad and Spencer, at sea. We've gotten really close, and I don't wanna go back to how it use to be.

_And if you feel my love Just let it show And if you want my heart Just let me know _

I look at his face: brown hair, dark brown eyes… (^^) He's perfect in every way possible, but me.. Huh.. That's a whole different story. I'm not perfect… But… For some reason, Freddie feels like he could be the one for me.

_'Cause you are meant for me _

I put my head on his shoulder, and he instantly looks over to me. His face shows an expression of confusion, and being uncomfortable… I think… I was about to move my head, when he smiled.

"It's okay, don't move.." He told me. "You can stay there, I don't mind."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded, with another cute smile.

"Really." He told me.

I looked at his face again, and smiled.

"Freddie," I began telling him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I gotta tell you something." I confessed.

"What? You know you can tell me anything." He told me, being totally honest.

I sighed. I knew I had to tell him, I had no choice now. I brought the subject up. There was no turning back now. I got my thoughts together.

"Ever since we started hanging out, I started to feel something." I began. "And, I know it's a good feeling, and I feel like you're the one for me. You know, the one and only true guy. Basically, what I'm trying to say here, is that… I'm in love with you.." I finally spit out.

He sat kinda quiet for a minute. I think he was gathering his thoughts too. He finally got the courage to speak.

"Sam," Freddie began. "I've actually felt the same way about you, except it started after we kissed." He finally confessed.

"Really?" I ask him, being very surprised.

"Yes. It's true. My "love" for Carly has been off for years now. The only love I've had is with you, and whenever I see you, talk to you, or even text you, I get butterflies, and I blush and you know the rest." He smiled.

_Sometimes I feel frozen And the words I say You carry my breath the wrong But then when I touch you And I disappear Safe in your arms You take me _

I smiled as he put his arms around me. I looked at him, and he leaned closer and closer and his lips got so close to mine. Finally, we kissed, and I felt safe in Freddie's arms. After a while, we broke our kiss, and I couldn't find the words to say. It was like my whole body was frozen, including my brain, and mouth, and I couldn't talk.

_And if you feel my love Just let it show And if you want my heart Just let me know _

He smiled at me, as I smiled at him. I knew now, we would always be together. He put his mouth close to my ear.

"Sam." He whispered.

"What?" I replied in a whisper.

"Would you… I don't know, be my girlfriend?" He asked, still in a whisper.

I nodded, with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe that I was now officially the happiest girl on this here planet we call Earth.

"I love you, Sam." Freddie told me, with one of his cute smiles.

I smiled back. "I love you too, Freddork." I said.

_My heart has come alive now It opened up a whole new world I only want to show you What it's like to love this love _

Freddie put on some music, and pulled me up from the couch. He put his hands on my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We slow danced to this slow romantic song his pear phone. It was nice. I kissed him lightly on the cheek, and he blushed.

_'Cause you are meant for me _

He hugged me, and quickly took off to his room for something. I didn't know if it was something geeky, or romantic. I sat back on the couch, and waited. He came out with a dozen red roses, and gave them to me. I'm pretty sure I blushed in the same shade as red as the roses were.

"I was going to wait, and give these to you on valentine's day, and ask you out, but… I figured, now was the right time.." He said, talking in a nervous voice.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" I commented to him. "Thank-you!" I said with a smile.

I got up, put the roses on the couch and hugged him real tight. I could feel his hands on my waist, and I started to blush.

_'Cause you are meant for me _

We hugged for a little more, and he picked me up, and my feet came off the floor. I felt good about myself, and knew Freddie would always take care of me. He finally put me down, and we sat back down on the couch. I sit on Freddie's lap, and he smiles at me. I look at him, straight in the eye.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just can't believe that we finally confessed things, and finally told each other that we love one another." I told him.

"I know. I'm happy about that too." He said, kinda in a sad tone of voice.

"What? What is it?" I asked him.

"Well, I know that we are both love each other, and we are together, but what are going to tell Carly and Spencer when they get back?" He asked me.

"We tell them the truth." I said.

He nodded, and kissed me once again. I think the song I heard earlier today was true, and always will be true. I was meant for him, and he was meant for me.

_'Cause you are meant for me _

**Well? What did you think? I think this was an awesome story! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thanks!**

**Love, Peace, and Guitars,**

**Sparky2295**


End file.
